Five
by hollowbastions
Summary: Because there were five times where Riku almost remembered the girl with eyes like the sky. Slightly AU oneshot, spoilers for KH3D. Riku/Xion hints if you squint carefully.


**Title: **Five  
**Authoress: **seasaltbreeze  
**Status: **Oneshot/complete.  
**Summary: **Because there were five times where Riku almost remembered the girl with eyes like the sky.  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairings: **Hints of SoKai, Hints of Xiku if you squint really carefully.  
**Rating: **K

* * *

**Five not-really-drabbles set in-between the time after 358/2 days ends & the ending of Dream Drop Distance. ****Spoilers for those who have not yet played the latter. If you have not played DDD yet then I advice you don't read ahead**** – if you have and you know the whole story, then enjoy.**

**When Riku met Xion again – even if it was only for a split second – I just really wanted him to remember her, just a little bit. So I wrote this because the idea just kept floating around in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. There's isn't even really hints of romance unless you squint and use a microscope and a magnifying glass all at once.**

* * *

**f i v e**

_No one will remember you when you're gone. There won't be any 'you' to remember. I can't save you, Xion - not even a memory of you._

_- Naminè to Xion, 358/2 Days._

* * *

**[ One | Set just after 358/2 days ends]**

Riku fiddled with the black fabric that had once been his blindfold. He didn't need it now, now that he had taken Ansem's form, but somehow the idea of throwing it away didn't sit well with him. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe someday there would be a slight possibility of Ansem leaving him for good – along with the hold the darkness had over him.

Though he doubted it.

Riku stretched, trying not to flinch as he felt all the bones in his back crack. As much as he hated to admit it, Sora's Nobody was quite the fighter, having abilities almost stronger than his spiky haired other. Their last fight had left him rather beaten up, purple splotch-like bruisers covering most of his skin. Granted, most of them were healed by now – since taking Ansem's form he had become... stronger somehow. Healed quicker, moved faster, more strength. Little things Riku pretended not to notice because it made his choice more real.

The day that Riku would no longer need the blindfold... He had wanted it to be the day when he could see the world with his own eyes again, not a pair of golden ones that still haunted his nightmares.

"You didn't have to beat him up so badly, you know."

Riku turned to see Naminè standing behind him, arms crossed with a small frown on her face. It was a different expression from what he was used to – normally she had a blank expression that held no emotion. Befitting for a Nobody, in the end.

But now, with that look on her face... She almost looked like Kairi.

Riku snorted, trying not to roll his eyes. "He had had to be stopped. I didn't come out injury free either." He said, gesturing to his back. "He's stubborn, like Sora."

Naminè's frown didn't fade. "We had to use up most of the elixirs we had in stock. If we left him the way he was the restoration process would have slowed down because his body would be too focused on healing himself rather than recovering Sora's memories."

"He was going to destroy Kingdom Hearts, Naminè. Said he had to do it for-"

_For... who?_ Riku strained his memory, trying to remember exactly who the person was. It was obviously another Nobody in the Organization, Roxas didn't meet anyone else - and even if he had Riku would have noticed, they were watching his every move after all.

Riku turned around and walked away from Naminè, dismissing thoughts of the past. All that mattered was Sora's awakening.

* * *

**[Two | Set when Riku takes Naminè to Twilight Town after Sora wakes up ]  
**

"I know you don't really like me and that you probably only tolerated me because of Sora's restoration, but... thank you."

Riku simply nodded, trying not to think about how furious DiZ would be right about now. Then again, he should have known better – asking him to destroy the Nobody of one of his childhood best friends was pointless. He couldn't even kill Roxas, let alone Naminè who, despite her appearance, reminded Riku of Kairi far too much.

Riku and Naminè stepped out of the corridor of darkness, finding themselves on Sunset Hill. If Riku was correct – and he usually was – Axel would show up in a matter of minutes.

He wasn't going to lie; he more or less couldn't stand Axel. He was part of the reason Sora had to go to sleep in the _first _place. But, nonetheless, he'd rather have Naminè stay with Axel then himself – he could hardly keep the darkness under control and look after himself, let alone another person. Being around Naminè was difficult at times. It was like he could hear the waves crashing against the shore, the sun of Destiny Islands on his skin, even though he was covered head-to-toe in a cloak. There were too many memories – and frankly, it was painful.

People connected to Sora had a similar affect, he noted. Not connected through friendship, but through hearts – or lack of. Both Sora and Kairi's Nobody had that affect. Even the other one did. Riku isn't sure who the other one is, but he knows there's another one. She or he (he can't even remember that much) is gone now, but she or he was _there _at one stage.

Riku just doesn't know where. Either that or his memory is more jumbled than he thought.

* * *

**[Three | Set at the Castle That Never Was after round two with Xemnas ]  
**

"Naminè," Kairi says, as she walks towards the other side if the platform towards her, Sora following her every move. He's been doing that since their little reunion, not taking his eyes of the red head for a moment. In the past, Riku might have been jealous, felt like an eternal third wheel. Not anymore though – now he's just happy to see them happy and because they're _right there _at arm's length and he can go home soon, he knows it.

Naminè is translucent, almost glowing but Riku can see right through her and he knows that she's fading away. Naminè seems to know too, because she has this look on her face that seems fulfilled. Like she's thinking, _I'm going to be whole again_ instead of _my time is up. _Her eyes snap to Riku's for a split second and he nods, hoping his silent thank you reaches her.

Then Roxas appears and Riku tries not to grimace because he's still really not fond of the blonde even if he is a part of his best friend and that's when he notices it.

There was a flicker, and she was there, so faintly that he almost didn't notice. She was even more pale than Naminè – so much so that his eyes struggle to stay focused on her rather than drifting somewhere else onto something more solid. She smiles, her head tilting to the side as she brushes some of her raven hair behind her ear.

And then she's gone again, just like that. Riku's eyes dart around frantically for a moment, _maybe she'll come back? _But she doesn't. Then Naminè and Roxas fade away and Riku can't help but sigh, because he came so close and now she's gone again.

Sora and Kairi walk back towards Riku, smiles on each of their faces. Sora keeps patting his hands over his chest, or tugging his spikes, a concerned look on his face like he expects to find he now has blonde hair. Riku can't help but laugh slightly, "Don't worry, you're still you." He says; which makes Sora to relax a little.

He turns to Kairi, standing with her hands behind her back, about to walk through the corridor to the Islands that Naminè opened for them. "Did you see her?" He asks. Kairi was always more... perceptive than the other spiky-haired Keyblade wielder, she might have noticed her.

"... Naminè?" she replies, though she sounds unsure, like she doesn't know if what she's saying is the correct answer Riku wanted. She right really, because what Riku actually wanted to hear was _'You mean the smiling girl with the short black hair? Of course I did her name is-' _and then Kairi would know all the answers to everything.

But she doesn't know the answers, nobody does (no pun intended) and in the end Riku feels like he's just chasing shadows in the black of night.

* * *

**[ Four | Set a year after returning to Destiny Islands ]  
**

Riku likes to think that because he's home everything is peaceful again – or at least as peaceful as things ever are for himself, Sora and Kairi. They had a warm welcome, their families happily welcoming them home. Riku found that his mother was mostly just concerned, thinking her son had just dropped off the face of the islands for two years.

Sora and Kairi are together every day, Riku tagging along most of the time. They flirt with each other so blatantly to the point where Riku almost feels like smacking himself in the head with how oblivious the princess and the Keyblade wielder are of each other's feelings. They might say that they're just friends but really, _who are they kidding?_

Some days Riku just feels like playing match maker just out of sheer boredom. It's good to be home, but at the same time he can't just erase the fact that once upon a time he wanted to escape the Islands and see the world. Yeah, he got to leave... but seeing the world because you want to or leaving because you were possessed by a heartless and then getting un-possessed and having to defend the worlds from said heartless' crazed Nobody are two _very_ different things.

Then just like that Kairi comes running with a message in a bottle and Riku can't help but wonder if he's somehow jinxed it. He can't say he's too surprised though – just because Destiny Islands is peaceful to the point of dull doesn't mean the rest of the world is.

It doesn't take long for them to set up plans for his and Sora's departure. Apparently Yen Sid is sending Mickey, Donald and Goofy to pick them up via Gummi Ship, which Riku can say will be a new experience and hopefully not the last, as long as Sora doesn't drive.

So now Riku is rowing himself to the play island where he is supposed to meet Sora for some more sparring practise, because they both agreed that when they came back to the Islands they weren't going to get lazy, the worlds still needed them after all.

As he got closer he noticed both Kairi and Sora who were... arguing? Well it looked like it at least. His hands were thrown up in the air and hers were on her hips, almost like she was _challenging _Sora to oppose her. _Well this is new, _he thought.

When Riku reached the paopu tree, Sora was just sitting there, staring out at the water with a frown on his face. Kairi had apparently stormed off towards the secret place - a very un-Kairi thing to do.

"She wants to come with us." He says simply. Riku raises a thin silver eyebrow and gives him the _and you're surprised?_ Look because honestly, Riku saw it coming. "We've left her behind every single time; I'm surprised it took her this long to beg to come with us." He says while ignoring the dark look that Sora sends him. He looks a lot like Roxas when he does that, Riku notices.

"She probably could come, you know..." Riku begins to say after some silence. "We've taught her some basic skills with the Keyblade, and she would only get better with time. I know it's not much, but is it really worth argui-"

"Basic skills aren't enough!" Sora exclaims. "You know as well as I do that it's a miracle that the two of us made it out in one piece, let alone Kairi! What if she loses her heart again? What if she gets _hurt_. I'm not taking chances, Riku."

"You really love her, don't you?"

Sora just nods slightly. "Besides, she should be thankful I didn't tell her to go into hiding like I wanted."

"Go into hiding?" Riku says, trying not to sound amused.

Sora folds his arms, taking serious expression. "I was going to tell her to go to Radiant Garden where Leon and the others could protect her. Make her dye her hair black or something so nobody recognizes her. Mickey said something about Xehanort coming back – the real one..."

_Sora is thinking it through to this extent? _Although Riku does admit that Sora has a point – if Xehanort really is back and if he's anything like his heartless and Nobody then the monster will use anything and everything against both him and Sora. It's already common knowledge what Kairi means to the both of them.

'_Dye her hair black or something'_ Riku frowns and remembers what happened at the Castle after facing Xemnas. Remembering her is difficult, like there's a mental block preventing him from doing so.

"Dye her hair black? She'd look too much the other one."

"The other one?"

"Hm. Never mind."

* * *

**[ Five | Destiny Islands/Sora's heart ]  
**

When Riku finally remembers her he is partially mortified because once again for what seems like the hundredth time, he mistook her for Sora.

In his defence, it's not _entirely _his fault. Sora is – once again – asleep, but this time he's falling into darkness and Riku would be lying if he said he wasn't panicking just a little bit. So far he's seen Roxas (Riku still doesn't like him), Roxas 2.0 (As Riku has now dubbed the Roxas look alike that... isn't Roxas?) and then when he looked out towards the Paopu tree and saw a figure sitting there he just _assumed _that it would be Sora.

So when he sees her, short black hair tucked behind her ear and a peaceful smile on her face, Riku smiles. He smiles because she's real, or as real as she'll ever be. He smiles because he's _remembering _– he can feel it, the memories slowly trickling in like a river, the blank spots in his memory filling up.

So Riku walks up next to her and leans his back against the trunk and folds his hands behind his back and when he looks back up at her he sees that now she's looking at him too with almost a sad look on her face, because she thinks that he doesn't remember and that he's never going too.

"It's nice to see you again, Xion"

She smiles. It's a nice smile, Riku decides.

* * *

Riku's first job as Keyblade Master is to go to home. As much as Riku wants to question said task, Yen Sid had this look that says _'all will be explained eventually.' _

Although he really would like to know why he has to retrieve Kairi and bring her back to Mysterious Tower, and Riku strongly doubts is a 'Now you're a Master too!' present for Sora. Whatever Yen Sid needs Kairi for, it's important.

She's waiting for him, standing on the shoreline of the main island, bags packed as Riku requested. In her hands she's holding a sketch-book reminiscent to the one he saw Naminè carrying around less than two years before.

When Xion disappeared Naminè said that nobody would remember her – that was fact. Her fate was cruel, but more than anything it was irreversible. Riku often reminds himself that the fact that _he _remembers is a miracle in itself. He shouldn't remember, he wasn't supposed too.

"Hello, Riku." Kairi says. She's not smiling, like Riku would expect. He remembered hers and Sora's little argument from only a few months ago and he figured Kairi would be pleased to know that she wouldn't be 'left out' anymore.

Instead she opens her sketch-book, skipping the first couple of pages. "I've been picking up a few of Naminè's habits, drawing the things I see. It makes me feel better actually." Then she stops on one particular picture and stares for a moment before turning it so Riku can see.

He tries not to let surprise show on his face, he tries not to stare at the rough drawing of the girl with black hair and blue eyes with shock. He tries to make sense of what he sees and he isn't surprised when he can't.

"I saw her in one of my dreams. She looks like me, doesn't she? She was talking to you."

_End_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this because I actually enjoyed writing it, seeing as I honestly haven't written anything in so long. As much as I would have liked to have added more Romance to the story, I just couldn't. Riku **_**knows **_**Xion can't come back, she can be remembered, but that's about it. Riku is mostly practical, collected. He knows nothing can happen.**

**In Kingdom Hearts the characters personalities and traits are generally straight forward. I tried to show little parts of Roxas in Sora (during the Destiny Islands part) and little parts of Naminè in Kairi (drawings, etc.) I just hope I kept everyone relatively in character. It's been so long since I've written anything KH related, so I've forgotten a lot. -.-**

**On another note, can I just say that I loved Kairi's expression in the secret ending to dream drop distance. She didn't smile, she didn't look confident. To me, she looked afraid and like she wanted to curl up in a corner somewhere. Honestly, I can't blame her. She's already seen Riku get possessed and heard about all Organization coming after Sora more than once. She's probably thinking **_**oh god I'm next.d**_

**Reviews are great, tell me what you liked/didn't like, any feedback is welcome.**

**Hopefully seeing you soon;**

**seasaltbreeze**


End file.
